Day & Night
by GrotesqueDollie
Summary: Eugene reflects on morning time. Rapunzel reflects on nighttime.
1. Morning

**Prompt: Morning.**  
Fandom: Tangled  
Characters: Eugene and Rapunzel

* * *

Morning was his favorite part of the day. Usually, she was up before he was. Why? Maybe it was something she was just used to. Rapunzel always seem to wake up too early for his tastes. Usually, he didn't mind. When he woke up, she was usually painting or curled up with a book she had found in the Kingdom's endless library. Sometimes though, Eugene liked to wake up before her. He liked to wake up when the sun was just making its way up above Corona.

Most of the time, he wouldn't even get out of bed. Eugene would actually lie still for a few hours. He would just lay there and watch the woman sleeping next to him. Sometimes, he would end up in tears. Not like he would let anyone know that. During those hours, as the sun rose high, he would reflect upon his life. Eugene would lie there and think about everything. He would think about how lucky he was to have her, how he almost lost her, how if he just did one thing different she wouldn't be his. It was all so surreal.

When he noticed those hot tears feel like they were going to come spilling out, he would hold her closer. He would brush her brunette hair from her forehead and plant kisses on her smooth, porcelain skin. It was like he was trying to comfort her, but in reality, he wanted to comfort himself. He wouldn't ever tell anyone that. Despite turning over a new leaf, in his heart, he was still just as tough as Flynn Ryder used to be.

Was this love? Was waking up at Heaven knows what hour to watch her sleep love? He thought so. No. He was positive of it. Never before had he woken up just to watch a woman sleep. Usually it was to creep out of a bed and run off. But with Rapunzel, he didn't want to run off. He wanted to stay by her side. He wanted to wait until she opened those beautiful green eyes and plant a soft kiss on those delectable lips, morning breath and all. Not like Eugene got morning breath or anything. He was perfect.

Morning was Eugene's favorite part of the day. It meant a new day. It meant a new adventure with her. And with her, every day was an adventure. He didn't have to steal anything or get drunk, or anything of that sort. She surprised him every day. And Eugene wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Night

**Prompt: Night**  
Fandom: Tangled  
Characters: Eugene and Rapunzel

* * *

She hated nighttime. It was the worst part of the day. Of course, she liked to look at the stars. But when all was said and done at night, it was the end of the day. It was the end of a day with Eugene. She savored each day like it was the last she would ever spend with him. Who knew? Maybe it was. She liked to believe it wasn't. After experiencing losing him once, although it was for less than an hour, it was too much for the brunette's heart to take.

Rapunzel made sure not to take each day for granted. She liked to make every second count. She was sure that sometimes she drove Eugene mad. She always wanted to get up and do something. She had a list of things she wanted to do, and she wanted to make sure Eugene was a part of all of it.

A second without Eugene made her heart ache. She never knew how attached she would really grow to the man. But she was happy with every second of it. She was glad Eugene had climbed into her tower, and she was glad she had convinced him to take her to see the lanterns. She was in love. Of course, love wasn't something she knew much about. She only knew from books and stories. But she was sure she was in love with Eugene. Something in her chest made it all seem right.

Sometimes she cried at night. She wouldn't tell Eugene that. He would stay up and worry if he knew. She worried a lot at night, never during the day. She worried that he would leave. Whether it was death, someone taking him away or he just got tired of her. She knew that these were normal worries for a relationship, but sometimes they drove the princess insane.

She hated nighttime. Sometimes she would fall asleep easily, but others, she would just fall asleep from exhaustion, worn out from thinking. Eugene was hers, she was his. But she still worried. Being without Eugene would be as bad as a death sentence. She would give up anything, anything but Eugene. While the chocolate haired man slept, she would worry he would be gone in the morning. That was why she got up so early, to make sure he wasn't gone. But he never was. He was always fast asleep next to her.

Except those strange times when he woke up before her.


End file.
